WolfBoy
WolfBoy is an American action-adventure-supernatural comic book series, being published by since 1993. Synopsis Set in the fictional city of New Haven, Michigan, when a teen kid gains the abilities of a wolf, he uses it to fight crime. Characters Main *'Brady Daniels/WolfBoy' - a brave teenage boy who gained wolf-like powers after a freaky accident, being out to stop evil and anyone who tries to terrorize his hometown. *'Kate Randalph' - an intelligent but ditzy teenage girl who serves as the technical expert for the team by providing them with TBD, being Brady's love interest. *'Honor Smith/The Raptor' - a somewhat cowardly teenage boy who has velociraptor-like abilities, being Brady's best friend/former rival. *'Lacey Jones/Elemental Girl' - a shy teenage girl who has power over the five elements, being Kate's best friend and Honor's love interest. Supporting *'Woof' - Brady's pet wolf. *'Dr. Harold Malle' - a wise scientist who serves as a mentor to WolfBoy and often tries to TBD. **'Tina Malle' - a TBD scientist who is Harold's wife and helps him with TBD. *'John Viza/The Wild Animal' - a slacker teenage boy who has similar powers to the Animal Warrior, being a party animal. It's implied that he and Beth like each other. *'Beth Austin' - an adventurous teenage girl who likes to explore lost treasures, having originally a rivalship with John until he saved her life. *'Michael Duncan/The Golem' - a strong but sometimes stupid teenage boy who has the ability to turn into a golem. *'Lisa Baker/Mystery' - a mysterious and powerless teenage girl, starting out as an antagonist until issue 30. It's implied she has a crush on Brady, much to Kate's dismay. *'Luke Star' - a short-minded young adult who is Brady’s neighbor and friend. * Antagonists *'Tyler Walker/The Man in Black' - a mysterious crime lord who leads an army of evil villains, aiming for the conquest TBD. **'Maria Walker/The Animal Warrior' - Tyler's TBD teenage daughter who is a mole in the heroes and can turn herself into any animal. ***'Emmett' - Maria's pet otter. **'Marvin Wilson/Shadowalker' - a mysterious henchman to Tyler who can control shadows and is surrounded by mystery. **'Joanna Rhodes/Black Tiger' - a sarcastic henchwoman to Tyler who has cat-like reflexes. **'Chris Storm/Night Terror' - a drunkard henchman to Tyler who has hacking abilities, despite his state. *'Dr. Viktor Manzu' - a mad scientist who is obsessed with WolfBoy, being out to kill him. He's one of the few villains who knows his true identity. *'Daisy Stone/The Beetle' - a mysterious teenage girl who is a mercenary for hire. *'Moonstone Voltage' - a powerful and mysterious robot out to rule the world. *'Malcolm Winters/The Huntsman' - Kate's uncle who is an extremely violent and lethal vigilante. Despite this, he loves his niece and is mortified whenever the two have to face each other in battle. *'Allie Paintez' - a powerful Face Paint pop star who is a feminist and can control minds through her singing voice. **'Melanie Painta' - a TBD agent who helps Allie, being in love with her. **'Carrie Paint-Ella' - a TBD background singer who is helping Allie. *'Holly Ives/Bad Nature' - a seductive former fashion model until she got into a trainwreck, now having control over nature. *'The Legion', consisting of: **'Brady Daniels (Nega-Earth)/The Samurai' - an evil counterpart to Brady Daniels hailing from an alternate dimension, being out to kill and replace him. **'Kate Randalph (Nega-Earth)/Blade-Girl' - Brady's love interest from the same dimension, being his second-in-command and having powers. ** *'Smite' - a heartless creature who enslaves mythical creatures and turns them into her minions. *'Dr. Diane Might' - an insane scientist who is obsessed with finding immortality. *'Wally' - a human/shark hybrid who has a hunger for flesh. * Issues #''The Origins'' - After suffering an accident, Brady Daniels somehow gains wolf-like powers and starts a long way to learn to control them, using it to fight evil. Meanwhile, a masked mercenary known as the Beetle begins killing people. #''/Bad Nature/'' - Brady discovers other teens have powers, so he has to work with Elemental Girl and the Raptor to stop a fashion model who can control nature. # # # # # # # # # # # # In other media Television * Film *''WolfBoy'' (2019) Video games *''WolfBoy: The Game'' (1996) *''TBD'' (1999) * Tropes Trivia * Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:WolfBoy Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas